


Missing Pajamas

by Blink_Blue



Series: Symbols [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Business Trip, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver returns from a conference to find something not quite where he left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pajamas

Oliver slides the key into the lock as quietly as he can, turns it, and gently pushes the door open and slips inside. The apartment is dark and silent, quite typical given that it was three-thirty in the morning. Connor must be fast asleep. 

Oliver gently sets his suitcase down on the floor, and his briefcase on the kitchen counter. He’s exhausted from his trip. It was only a three hour flight from Chicago, but still… traveling is never easy. And being away from Connor for four whole days, that was probably the toughest part of his whole trip. 

Connor had grumbled for weeks when Oliver told him. 

_“Why do you have to go? Why can’t they send someone else?”_   


_“Come on, Connor, it’s only four days. It’s a national supercomputing conference and it’s actually pretty exciting that they asked me to go. I’m going to see some pretty cool stuff.”_

_Connor, of course, just rolled his eyes and called him a nerd. “Stupid conference.”_

_But Oliver gathered him into his arms and kissed him on the lips. “It’s only four days. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_Reluctantly, Connor nodded, and then proceeded to drag Oliver into the bedroom where he showed him exactly what he’d be missing for those four long days._

Now, Oliver tiptoes around their dark apartment, careful not to wake the other man. Connor had wanted to pick him up from the airport, but Oliver insisted that he would take a cab home. His flight got in at 2:30 am onThursday night, technically Friday morning, and he knows Connor has class at 8:00 am. So he firmly maintained that Connor get some sleep, and Oliver would join him as soon as he got home. 

He removes his jacket and drops it quietly onto the sofa as he passes it. He slips off his shoes and removes various articles of clothing: shirt, pants, undershirt… and drops them all on the floor on his way into the bedroom. He’s generally a much neater person, but at the moment he wants nothing more than to climb into bed with Connor. 

Speaking of, he sees a Connor sized lump under the covers, fast asleep and… laying on Oliver’s side of the bed. He’s got the other man’s pillow under his head and gripped tightly in his hands. A giddy smile spreads on Oliver’s face as he watches him. Connor was right, four days really did seem too long.

A shiver spreads through him and he glances away, eager to find his pajamas and climb into their warm bed. He drops his boxer briefs as he walks over to the chair in the far corner of the room and squints in the dark. They’re not where he had last left them. He always puts his pajamas on the chair, because no one ever sits in it! He checks the hamper. It’s empty, for once. And he knows for sure that if he goes digging around their drawers in the dark, he’s sure to wake Connor. 

Another shiver runs through him, and he stops wondering about his missing pajamas. He shuffles over to the empty side of the bed and climbs in underneath the covers. The sheets are cold against his skin and he immediately slides over closer to the other man. 

Connor’s warmth envelopes him. He buries his face in the crook of Connor’s neck, and slides an arm around the other man’s torso. 

Connor shifts beside him. He turns his head and peeks an eye open. “You’re home,” he mumbles sleepily.

Oliver grins and only feels slightly bad about waking him. “Yeah, I’m home,” he murmurs, and kisses him gently. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmm,” is all the sound Connor makes before turning his head away. But in that moment, Oliver recognizes the familiar pattern of the cotton t-shirt Connor wears. And suddenly the fabric against his legs, entangled in the other man’s, feels awfully familiar to him.  


Oliver’s grin gets wider as the realization dawns on him. “Are you wearing my pajamas?” He asks softly.

“I couldn’t sleep the first night you were gone,” Connor murmurs, sounding half asleep. “Wearing your pajamas helped. I’m sorry I ever made fun of you for wearing pajamas to bed.”  


Oliver chuckles softly as he lays his head down on the pillow behind the other man, and he tightens his grip around Connor’s waist. It feels good to be home. Vaguely, he wonders when he began to associate Connor with home.

He closes his eyes, ready for a better night of sleep than he got the previous three nights when he feels Connor’s warm hand lazily explore behind him. His fingers slowly, gently run up his thigh.

“You’re naked,” Connor mumbles.

“Tomorrow,” Oliver murmurs with a small smile. He grabs Connor’s wandering hand before it gets too far and places it in front of him. Again he resumes his position with his arm wrapped around Connor’s torso. “Get some sleep. You need to be up in a few hours.”  


“Mmkay,” Connor says sleepily. “I’m glad you’re home… Goodnight, Ollie.”

“Goodnight, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
